peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Capleton
Capleton (born Clifton George Bailey III, 13 April 1967, Saint Mary, Jamaica) is a Jamaican reggae and dancehall artist. He is also referred to as King Shango, King David, The Fireman and The Prophet. His record label is called David House Productions. He is known for his Rastafari movement views expressed in his songs. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel (please add) Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known/) ;1991 *20 January 1991: God Me Love Me No Love Satan () Bravo The Best Baby Father *23 March 1991: Too Warsome (pre-release) Fresh Breed *31 March 1991: Too Warsome (pre-lease) Fresh Breed Production *20 April 1991: Ghetto Youth () Scorpio *01 June 1991: Special Guest (12") Outernational *15 September 1991: Surprise (7") African Star Music *27 September 1991 (BFBS): Surprise (7") African Star Music *06 October 1991: Surprise (7") African Star Music *18 October 1991 (BFBS): Surprise (7") African Star Music ;1992 *16 February 1992: Murderation (7") Father And Son *29 February 1992 (BFBS): Murderation (7") Father And Son *28 March 1992: Prophet (7 inch) Penthouse *05 April 1992 (BFBS): Prophet (7") Penthouse *10 April 1992: Prophet (7 inch) Penthouse *09 May 1992: Make Hay (7 inch ) XTerminator ;1993 *08 January 1993: Mate A Dead (12 inch ) Greensleeves *23 January 1993 (BFBS): Mate A Dead (album - Alms House) Greensleeves *30 July 1993: Hard to Believe (12" Hard To Believe) Greensleeves Records ‎– GRED 387 *14 August 1993: Hard To Believe (Compilation CD-Greensleeves Sampler 8) Greensleeves ;1994 *15 January 1994: Bad So (7 inch) African Star *28 January 1994: Good So (7 inch) African Star *01 July 1994: Don't Dis The Trinity (7 inch) StarTrail *09 July 1994 (BFBS): Don't Dis The Trinity (7") Star Trail *22 July 1994: No Competition (7 inch) Fat Eyes *23 July 1994 (BBC World Service): No Competition (7") Fat Eyes *19 August 1994 (& Cocoa Tea): Babylon Kingdom (7") Xterminator *03 September 1994 (BFBS) (& Cocoa Tea): Babylon Kingdom (7") Xterminator *23 September 1994 (& Cocoa Tea): Babylon Kingdom (7") Xterminator ;1995 *02 December 1995: Bad Mind A Go Kill Dem (7") Taxi *16 December 1995 (BFBS): Bad Mind A Go Kill Dem (7") Taxi ;1996 *12 January 1996: Bad Mind A Go Kill Dem (7") Taxi ;1997 *15 February 1997 (& Yami Bolo): Put Down Yuh Weapon (7 inch) Fat Eyes *18 February 1997 (& Yami Bolo): Put Down Yuh Weapon (7 inch) Fat Eyes *15 April 1997: Steep Mountain (7 inch) African Star *24 April 1997 (BFBS): Steep Mountain (7") African Star *30 April 1997: Steep Mountain (7 inch )’ African Star *08 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Steep Mountain (7")' (African Star Music) *November 1997 (BBC World Service): (& Luciano): Jah Kingdom (single) Xterminator *20 November 1997 (& Luciano): Jah Kingdom (single) Xterminator *27 November 1997 (BFBS) (& Luciano): Jah Kingdom (single) Xterminator ;1998 *18 February 1998: Nuh Padon (7 inch) Henfield *July 1998 (FSK) (& Uplifter): Behold (7") Global *15 July 1998 (& Uplifter): Behold (7") Global *16 July 1998: Moving On (7") African Star *21 July 1998: Jah Caught Them (7") Xterminator *22 July 1998: Moving On (7”) African Star *28 July 1998 (& Uplifter): Behold (7") Fan Club *13 August 1998: Witness (7 inch) African Star *27 August 1998: Jah Caught Them (7”) Xterminator *10 November 1998: Statement (7") Stone Love *24 November 1998: Statement (7”) Stone Love *10 December 1998: Jah-Jah City (single) pre-release *13 December 1998 (BFBS): Jah Jah City (7") HMG ;1999 *17 March 1999: Big Animosity (7") X-con *01 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Big Animosity (7") X-con *20 July 1999: Can't Cool (single) Down Sound *29 July 1999: High Grade (7") Greensleeves *23 September 1999: As The Hours Passed By (single) Crown Star *03 November 1999: The Highest Grade (7") Beanstalk *04 November 1999 (Radio Eins): As The Hours Passed By (single) Crown Star *07 November 1999 (BFBS): The Highest Grade (7") Beanstalk *18 November 1999 (Radio Eins): Inna De Fire (7") Crown Star *23 December 1999 (Radio Eins): Say What You Want (7") Mad Doc *27 December 1999 (BFBS): Say What You Want (7") Maddoc ;2000 *13 January 2000: Say What You Want (7 inch) Maddoc *16 January 2000 (BFBS): Say What You Want (7 inch) Maddoc *23 January 2000 (BFBS): Say What You Want (7") Maddoc *27 June 2000 (& Yami Bolo): Put Down The Weapon ;2001 *25 April 2001 (with Damian 'Junior Gong' Marley, Stephen Marley and Drag-On): It Was Written (7 inch) Ghetto Youths United *01 May 2001: I And I (7”) African Star *03 May 2001 (Radio Eins) (with Damian 'Junior Gong' Marley, Stephen Marley and Drag-On): It Was Written (7 inch) Ghetto Youths United *08 May 2001: I Will Survive (African Star) *24 May 2001: Man Bruk () In The Streetz *31 May 2001: Righteousness () Black Scorpio *12 June 2001: Righteousness () Black Scorpio *13 June 2001 (with Dub Syndicate): Time (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion/Roots Records *13 June 2001 (with Dub Syndicate): Time Time (Version) (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion & Roots *21 June 2001 (Radio Eins): Righteousness () Black Scorpio *06 September 2001: Love Mama (7") Kickin' *04 October 2001: New Name (7 inch) Greensleeves *22 November 2001: Words In The Mind (single) Reggae Central ;2002 *06 March 2002 (with Luciano): Never Want The Youth Dem Die (7” single) Black Scorpio *07 March 2002: Lock It Down (7” single) White Robbins *March 2002 (FSK) (with Luciano): Never Want The Youth Dem Die (7” single) Black Scorpio *10 April 2002 (& Luciano): Never Want The Youth Dem Die' ( ) Black Scorpio *11 April 2002 (Radio Eins): Lock It Down (7") White Robbins *11 April 2002 (Radio Eins) (& Luciano): Never Want The Youth Dem Die (7") Black Scorpio *30 April 2002: Lock It Down (single) White Robbins *02 May 2002 (Radio Mafia): Lock It Down (single) White Robbins *02 May 2002 (BBC World Service): Lock It Down (7") White Robins *09 May 2002 (Radio Eins): It Was Written *May 2002 (FSK): Lock It Down (7") White Robins *16 May 2002 (BBC World Service): Lock It Down (7") White Robins *16 May 2002 (Radio Eins): Lock It Down (7") White Robins *12 June 2002 (& Morgan Heritage): Behold (7") Kickin' *03 September 2002: Tafari (Virtuous Womb) (7") Ashquad *04 September 2002 (Radio Eins): Tafari (Virtuous Womb) (7") Ashquad ;2003 *07 January 2003 (& D.Y.C.R.): This Little Light (7") King Of Kings *22 May 2003: Wha Dat (7") South Rakkas Crew *29 May 2003 (Radio Eins): Bashment *17 June 2003: Wha Dat (7") South Rakkas Crew *02 September 2003 (with DJ C): Conscience A Heng Dem (Mashit) *23 September 2003 (with DJ C): Conscience A Heng Dem (12") white label *09 October 2003 (with DJ C): Conscience A Heng Dem (12") white label *03 December 2003: Education A Di Key (7") Hot A Tac *11 December 2003 (Radio Eins): Education A Da Key (7") Hot-A-Tac HOT-02 ;2004 *22 January 2004: Coke A Nuh Fi Mi (7”) Above The Level *05 February 2004: Coke A Nuh Fi Mi (7”) Above The Level *23 March 2004: Brimstone (7") Platinum Power *12 October 2004 (with Futurebound & Jaquan): We See a Who" (12") Maximum Boost External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists